


Two Volumes of One Book

by bold_seer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-18
Updated: 2012-04-18
Packaged: 2017-11-03 22:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/386498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two best friends, like brothers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Volumes of One Book

If they didn’t share a dormitory, they wouldn’t be friends with him. He’d be a casualty. A victim. 

As is, Peter’s useful. A foot soldier in their rebellion, with two equal commanders, facing the world. 

Mostly, he’s just _there_. To watch with envy and admiration as they hex some unlucky sod from a rival house. They’re better than their peers, effortless in their magic, and know it. 

Peter doesn’t get a single _O_ in his fifth year. 

Figures. His name doesn’t even end with an _S_. They share _everything_.

The two best friends, like brothers. 

Sirius and Severus, Slytherin’s finest.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Bravest Man I Ever Knew (The Two Volumes of One Book Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782701) by [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie)
  * [[Podfic] Two Volumes of One Book & Bravest Man I Ever Knew (The Two Volumes of One Book Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145681) by [sisi_rambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles)




End file.
